


Dominating A Giantess

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Betcha never would have expected this from me lol, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Breasts, Consensual, Damn I wish I was the reader, Dating, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ejaculation, Erections, Everyone has a sexy time, Female Reader, Fetish Content, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Horny Reader, Horny sans, Hymen popping, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I've had this idea for a while now, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kink Exploration, Large Breasts, Licking, Lube, Macro/Micro, Male on Top, Masturbation, Micro topping Macro, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, Nudity, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader-Insert, Realism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Sans has a penis, Sans isn't depressed, Sexual Content, Short Reader, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Submission, Summoning, Swelling, Tags Are Fun, Teleportation, Timeskips, Tiny Sans (Undertale), Tit Sucking, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: You are 4 feet tall. Sans is 5 inches tall.You’d think you’d be dominating him during sex, but it’s actually the other way around.





	Dominating A Giantess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).



> While I was thinking of stories to write, this scenario came to mind. I couldn't let it go to waste! After all, I don't think I've ever seen a tiny character dominating a bigger character.
> 
> I also kinda uploaded this story to bring something interesting to the Sans/Reader type of story. That's not to say ALL Sans/Reader fics are boring or uninspired, but a lot of them are.
> 
> Warnings:  
> This story contains:  
> \- A Female Reader (may make Transgender Males uncomfortable)  
> \- Sexual Content (Anal Sex, Ass licking, Object penetration and insertion, and Oral Sex)  
> \- Fetish Content (Biting)  
> \- Light Sub and Dom  
> \- Nudity  
> \- Blood loss (mild)  
> \- Blood Drinking
> 
> If any of these themes make you uncomfortable, please leave. You have been warned.

You and Sans had been dating for a while now. It was a bit hard since you could accidentally kill him, but you two made it work out. Now, you two were ready to take the next step in your relationship. You two had talked and decided that Sans would be the Dom and you would be the Sub. You stripped yourself and lubed your areas before getting down on the floor in front of Sans, laying on your stomach. He teleported on top of your left ass cheek and started penetrating your hole, causing you to moan with pleasure. He started off slow, but went faster and faster, making his skele-dick get harder and harder. Small dicks were underrated, for sure, as you experienced way more pleasure than you ever did to your ex’s large dick. After 20 minutes, he ejaculated inside. He began licking your ass now. His soft, wet, moist ecto-tongue running inside your body sent pleasures up your spine as he licked up all his cum. After your ass had been sufficiently pleasured, Sans teleported off of you as you readjusted yourself so that you were laying on your back now. Sans summoned a bone, which was even smaller than him. It went up and down inside of your kitty as you screamed with pleasure. It was like fingering yourself, but WAY better! The penetration, the stimulation, the speed, how deep it went, it was all SO GOOD!

Suddenly, you felt mild discomfort, before your cherry popped. The amount of blood that came out was surprisingly little though. However, there was a lot of orgasmic fluids that came out, spraying the bone with female cum. Sans healed your vagina before teleporting onto your right tit and sucking on it. Since you were sexually aroused, it had already 25% gotten bigger, but now that Sans was sucking on it, your nipples became erect. You begged Sans to bite your nipple, so he did, much to your pleasure. Harder and harder as you fingered yourself faster and faster. Soon, you bled out, to which Sans began licking up the blood. You moaned as his tongue ran across your swelling nipple. Eventually, he stopped.

You looked down at yourself. There were many bite marks on both of your boobs near your nipples. Some you had given yourself recently while masturbating, after coming to realize you gained sexual arousal from biting and being bitten, but most of the ones on your right breast had been received that night. You giggled as you noticed Sans looked like he had ketchup all over his naked body, which wouldn’t be surprising in the slightest if that were the case. Sans rolled the dots in his eye sockets before taking a nap on your breast. You both had a great time and would have to do it again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed this! Have a day/night!


End file.
